


red dust

by rosepetalfall



Series: Prompt List Drabbles [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Astronauts, M/M, Mars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosepetalfall/pseuds/rosepetalfall
Summary: Luke had grown up in the desert, back home. Sometimes, when he squinted, the red dust of Mars looked familiar in a way that ached, that made him want to crumble the red soil between his fingers and breathe in, no space suits, no gloves.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Luke Skywalker
Series: Prompt List Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628233
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	red dust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XY_DB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XY_DB/gifts).



Luke had grown up in the desert, back home. Sometimes, when he squinted, the red dust of Mars looked familiar in a way that ached, that made him want to crumble this new soil between his fingers and breathe in, no space suits, no gloves. It was a nostalgia that dated him, a bit, here. Or at least placed him, as Poe liked to tease. Still an Earth boy, surrounded, increasingly, by people who were more comfortable in space ships and sealed environments than the broad, windswept mesas of Luke’s childhood. 

Luke had been drawn up and out because of the old film footage, the fire of the rockets lifting off, hopeful and precarious. They’d tried, not because they needed it but because they wanted to see. If they could. What was out there. Things looked different, now, of course — Earth was not what it had once been, and there would be no fire on the launch pad today. 

Just another routine trip — boring, really, Poe had said, when he got his schedule. But then, as Luke knew, it was easy to think that way when you were in the pilot’s seat, not left waiting, with water samples to check, and yet still too much time to worry. 

“I’ll be home before you know it,” Poe had promised earlier in the morning, with a swift kiss and a wink. Another routine. 

Luke agreed, “I know,” because he did. 

Outside the viewport, the ship trembled with power for a moment, then lifted, arcing up into the star-punctured sky. Luke watched for a few minutes longer, then turned away, heading back down the hall. Toward home, and the rest of his day. 

In two weeks, Poe would be back, and Luke would be here by the launch pad, waiting to welcome him.


End file.
